


Girl with the Broken Fate

by GoldenNoona129



Category: Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Goddess, New Orleans, Sanctuary Bar, Time Travel, True Love, Twins, acheron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenNoona129/pseuds/GoldenNoona129
Summary: After a bad break up Art takes her best friend Josie out to party but on their way to the club they are attracted. Someone comes to their rescue that shouldn't be real their savoir is none other then Acheron Parthenopaues a character from their favorite book series. Should they truest this man in black that just saved them from being killed or hope that this is a bad dream. What happens when the girls become part of the plot? How will the characters of the world of the Dark-hunters handle two strange girls who know way more then they should. Hopefully Josie and Art won't mess with the plot of Acheron too much on their road to finding a way home. This story takes place during Acheron's book. I don't own any of the characters besides Josie and Art and a few others.
Relationships: Remi Peltier/Original Female Character, Savitar (Dark-Hunter Series)/Original Female Character(s), Tory Kafieri/Acheron Parthenopaeus
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

Prologue  
It was finally time for her to come back, and Apollymi knew that this was it she would have her daughter back. It was heartbreaking letting her babies be taken away from her to live as humans. Those stupid little girls played with her children’s fate just because they could not understand that words have power. Sending her husband into a jealous rage coming after her beautiful children, the only saving grace was the fact that Archon never knew she was having twins.  
She sent them away to different worlds. They were stronger together than apart, but they were more dangerous together. They would have brought the world to its knees, and that thought brought joy to Apollymi. It had been so long since she held her daughter Althia even longer than her son. She didn’t even know what she looked like, and that was the hardest part about sending her babies away to protect them from the hatred that grew in their father.  
Apollymi knew it was time to bring her back and for her son to see that he has a sister. Who needed him and his protection from what was to come, but she wasn’t sure what it was, only that it was required. Taking in a deep breath, she appeared in front of Apostolos or known in the human world as Acheron Parthenopaeus.  
She found him sitting in his apartment in New Orleans, sipping on a beer.  
“Apostolos.” Apollymi’s hand ghosted over her son’s hand. How she wished she could hold him again. But Apostolos wouldn’t like that very much with his strange love for the humans who turned their backs on him when he needed them the most.  
“Yes, Matisera,” Her son looked up at her swirling eyes meeting swirling eyes.  
“I need your help; someone is in danger.” She said.  
Apollymi raised her hand, producing a photo of two girls with lavender hair and the other with black and red. Both pretty, but there was something about the girl with lavender hair that seemed familiar. Ash just couldn’t put his finger on it; maybe it was her pale grey borderline on silver eyes.  
“Who are they?” He said, taking the photo from his mother.  
“Two innocents who need your help and protection. Isn’t that what you do with your little gang of Dark-Hunters?” Apollymi sat back, waiting for her son to reply.  
“I’ll do it if it means so much to you. Who are they, and where can I find them?”  
“Their names are Josephine Collins and Artemis James; they live in San Francisco, California.”  
“If they are in California. I will send one of my Dark-Hunter who lives in the area,” He said, tapping the picture on the table.  
“No!” Apollymi’s powers shifted with that single word clearing her throat. The Goddess knew he was going to make one of his minions do it.  
“I’m sorry, but it has to be you; they aren’t exactly in our universe, and I can’t leave this hellhole to get them. Stryker will soon find out about her, and that can’t happen.”  
“As you wish, Matisera.” He said, standing up. If it’s this important to her, he would find these girls and protect them.  
Apollymi stood in front of her son, ghosting a kiss on his cheek. Grateful to her son for granting this one wish. Soon her daughter would be back in her arms, and Apostolos would have his twin. She knew that he needed Althia just as much as she did him. Apollymi shifted back to her garden in the Atlainian underworld. All she could do was wait and hope that he would find her in time.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
May 8th, 2019: San Francisco, California  
Josie was not looking forward to going out. She’d rather stay home reading Harry Potter or Acheron, not going out with Art getting shit-faced. It was a struggle to say no to her crazy best friend, but tonight there was something about tonight that told her to stay in. Art wasn’t going to let that slide, and she thought Josie couldn’t be left alone after Oliver, the blonde dirtbag as Art, so loveling called him. Art hated Josie’s ex-boyfriend, but Art seemed to hate all of her exes. Josie never knew why her best friend and boyfriends never got along.  
It always ended the same Josie in her pink bunny onesie with the ears with a pint of mint chip. Watching Twilight Saga yelling at the screen every time Bella and Edward looked at each other with love in their eyes, Yes, it was sad, but this is how she healed after her many breakups. She’s been doing this routine for years, depending on how bad the breakup was, and if she was bringing out the whole series Art knew it was bad.  
“Hun, you need to get out of this apartment, it’s been two weeks, and Oliver was a dick.” Art said. She pushed Josie’s feet off the couch, Art moving her feet onto her lap. Josie paused what looked to be New Moon, Art was not a big Twilight fan, but she had watched it a few times with a crying Josie.  
Art looked over to her mopy best friend, her gray eyes blotchy from crying so much. Oliver and Josie had dated for five horrible years, but he was finally out of her life. That’s all that mattered to Art, but seeing her friend heartbroken is not something Art liked living in.  
“I can’t. Bella just got into sad girl hours, and we’re about to see Paul,” Josie whined. “You know how I feel about Paul,”  
“Yes, Yes, we all know how you feel about Paul, and I get it fiction is better than reality. But you’re starting to smell, and god, what is with the hair?” Art pulled Josie’s bunny hood to reveal her unwashed lavender hair. Art scrunched up her nose as Josie sank deeper into the couch.  
“I don’t smell that bad.”  
“Whatever helps you sleep at night, hun, now get up and shower. We are going out.” Art got off the couch, heading for her room.  
Signing, Josie got off the couch and went straight to the bathroom. If she had to be dragged out of the apartment, she would try and look cute even if she didn’t feel cute. Putting her onesie back on and with a full face of make-up. It was attractive enough that Art wouldn’t be embarrassed to be seen out in public with her. Now the onesies were just for shits and giggles.  
“Really! Josie, the onesie?”  
“What? I look adorable and see I did my make-up and everything.” Yes, Josie had done her make-up, and the eyeliner looked like close cousins but not twins. Josie was dressed in her gray bunny onesie with her leather jacket and a pair of high tops. It was a sad girl with a mixture of badass. Art was dressed in a sparkly top and extremely tight jeans and heeled boots. In other words, Art was smoking, and Josie was adorable, and that’s how they liked it.  
“You do look adorable, but could you please change the shoes?”  
“Nope,” Josie said, making her way to the front door.  
“Please, Jos, you can keep the bunny onesie, but the shoes have to go,” Art pleaded. It was a losing battle, but a girl could try.  
“Do you want me to go out with you?” That shut Art up.  
“Okay, fine, but we have to stop by The Heat. Apollo wants to hang, and he has to work.” Art said.  
The Heat was a club that Oliver owned and the place where Art’s twin brother Apollo worked. It had been some time since Josie had been out and about way longer since she saw Apollo. Art knew this, and she was using Josie’s love for her brother to get her onesie loving roommate out into the world.  
It was only a short walk from their apartment to The Heat if they cut through the alley. The two girls made their way down the alley, and for some reason, it felt creeper than usual. The overhead light flicked over their heads, and the night breeze sent a chill down both of the girl’s spine. Something wasn’t right, but Art pushed them forward; she was not going to miss a night out with her best friend and brother.  
“Something feels off. Let’s go home,” Josie said.  
“Don’t be silly, Hunny Bun; we’re fine.” Art pulled Josie down the alley, always the fearless one out of the two girls. The darkness around them seems to bleed in around them. Josie tried to pull Art back to the safety of their walk-up, but they were too deep to see a way out.  
A bright light flashed, sending a surge of power, knocked them back. Josie landed in a heap with her leg twisted back at an odd angle; it was broken. Art ran over to check on Josie; she was still breathing, thank god. Her breathing was shallow but there. Art stood in front of Josie. Three men came out of the bright light. They seemed to be fighting each other, and all Art wanted to do is to protect her best friend from whoever these men were. Something was strange about the light. It was calling her an odd sort of pull. The fighting got closer to the girls, and Art’s pulse quickened. Why didn’t she listen to Josie and just stayed home watching Josie eat her weight in mint-chip? But now, she forced her to shower to go out.  
It seemed the fight was two on one, the two blonds against the muscled dark-haired man. This was crazy when the dark-haired man stabbed one of the blonds, and he burst into strange gold dust. Spinning, the dark-haired man stabbed the other man, much like the first one. Art scrambled to find her phone, her fingers trembling to dial 9-1-1, but before she could hit send a large and covered by fingerless leather gloves. Art’s light green eyes met the man’s swirling silver ones; it was strange to her. Those eyes reminded her of a book character from Art and Josie’s favorite book series. But that’s silly and fiction, but his eyes were very similar to that of Acheron’s.  
Shaking her head from the super hot guy hovering over Art and Josie.  
“Don’t hurt us.” Art moved protectively closer to Josie.  
“I won’t hurt you, but there will be more of them. if you don’t come with me right now.” He said, sticking his hand out to Art, helping her stand. She dusted herself off. The man leaned down, picking up Josie in her grey bunny onesies. The man holding Josie started making his way to the glowing portal.  
“Wait a minute, where are you taking her?” Art stumbled to keep up with the very tall man holding her best friend.  
“I’m taking her somewhere safe,” 

“Well, our apartment is just around the corner if you just follow me..”  
“It’s not safe for you here.” He said.  
“Excuse me? I don’t even know your name, and you want me to follow you into a glowing portal thingy?”  
“My name is Acheron Parthernopaeus, and I’m here to protect you.”  
Josie leaned back, letting out a hearty laugh. Was this man crazy? Was she going crazy? This can’t be real or happening; she should have stayed home.  
“That’s funny, but Acheron is a fictional character, and just because you have the same eye color and hair color doesn’t mean you are him.” She rambled. Maybe when she fell, she hit her head, and now she was dreaming this was so unhealthy.  
“I don’t understand a word you just said, but if you don’t want those things coming after, follow me. I can protect both of you.” He said. Something insider told her to follow him.  
Art followed Acheron and Josie into the portal. If she weren’t so freaked out about this whole thing, she would be jumping for joy, but this wasn’t one of those moments.


End file.
